La única prometida
by Meiko1
Summary: Akane encuentra a Ranma besando a Shampoo... ¿por qué es Akane la única prometida a la que Ranma no ha besado?


La única prometida  
  
Meiko  
  
  
  
" ": lo que los personajes piensan.   
  
[ ]: flashback.   
  
Era casi medianoche, Ranma sabía que debía volver a casa pero no tenía el valor suficiente para hacerlo. Sabía que si volvía se iba a encontrar con Akane y no quería hacerlo, no después de lo que había pasado aquella tarde, seguramente Akane le estaría esperando con su mazo más grande, dispuesta a rompérselo en la cabeza.   
  
- " algún día tendré que volver a casa... empiezo a tener hambre, y además lo de esta tarde no ha sido solo culpa mía... aunque dudo que Akane crea eso, todo lo que hago le parece mal... ¡si no fuese tan estúpida!"   
  
[Aquella tarde los dos se habían quedado castigados después de clase por llegar tarde. Los dos solos.   
  
- Ranma, eres un idiota, si no te costara tanto levantarte no habríamos llegado tarde.   
  
- Siii, claro, todo es culpa mía... aunque en el camino nos parásemos en aquella librería a comprar ese estúpido libro de cocina que sabes de sobra que no va a conseguir que tu comida sea considerada como un atentado a la salud pública.   
  
Mazo enorme a la cabeza de Ranma.   
  
- ¡RANMA NO BAKA!   
  
- A.. Akane... ¿por qué no puedes comportarte como una chica?   
  
El siguiente golpe lo mandó contra la pared   
  
- "tengo que aprender a cerrar la boca"   
  
Akane salió de la clase para tranquilizarse.   
  
Shampoo(entrando por la ventana):   
  
- ¡¡AIREN!!- se lanzó a los brazos de Ranma.   
  
- Sh... Shampoo, suéltame por favor...   
  
En ese momento entró Akane, su aura de combate se hizo visible al contemplar la escenita.   
  
- ¡¡¡¡RAAAAAANMAAAAAAA!!!!   
  
- chica violenta del martillo dejar a mi querido Ranma en paz - dijo mientras le abrazaba con más fuerza.   
  
- eso es Akane, déjame en paz de una vez, ¿no ves que estoy con una de mis prometidas bonitas? "Nooo, Ranma, has firmado tu sentencia de muerte"   
  
- Airen llamar prometida a Shampoo, Shampoo muy contenta   
  
Shampoo alzó su cabeza y besó a Ranma, Ranma habría querido morir en aquel momento, de todas formas Akane lo mataría después. Cuando se separaron.   
  
- muy bien Ranma, si eso es lo que quieres...- bajó la cabeza - cuando vuelva el profesor le dices que me he ido a casa, no me encuentro muy bien...]   
  
- "bueno, tendré que volver... de todas formas ya me he acostumbrado a sus mazos... y además un martillazo de Akane no puede ser peor que haber besado a Shampoo... me ha costado tres horas despegármela de encima, en mala hora la llamé prometida. Si yo solo quería hacer enfadar a Akane..."   
  
Ya se encontraba a las puertas de la casa de los Tendo, entró, era ya muy tarde y todos se habían acostado   
  
- "todos están durmiendo, al menos hoy me ahorró el martillazo... hasta mañana, claro... pero me he quedado sin cena".   
  
Ranma se dirigió a oscuras hacia la cocina, no quería despertar a nadie, y mucho menos a Akane. Abrió la nevera y empezó a buscar algo para comer cuando la voz de Akane le sorprendió:   
  
- ¿se puede saber que haces Saotome?   
  
- ¿¿Saotome??   
  
- ¿acaso tu querida Shampoo no te da de comer?   
  
- Akane, por favor, no empieces con eso ¿quieres?   
  
- ¿qué no empiece yo?, ¿no has sido tú el que la ha besado?   
  
- vas a despertar a todo el mundo ¿no te das cuenta?   
  
- no me importa.   
  
- vamos al dojo... no quiero que se despierte nadie...   
  
De camino al dojo   
  
- ¿por qué no quieres despertarlos?, ¿para que no sepan que besaste a Shampoo?   
  
- vamos Akane, eso fue culpa tuya, si no me hubieses hecho enfadar yo no habría llamado prometida a Shampoo, ella no me habría besado y no me habría pasado tres horas intentando deshacerme de ella...   
  
- si, claro, muy bonito... cúlpame a mí de todo.   
  
- te recuerdo que no soy yo el que tiene siempre un mazo preparado para atacar...- su tono de voz iba en aumento.   
  
- ah no... ¿quién te lo impide?   
  
- simplemente no me gusta desperdiciar mi tiempo atacando a chicas tan torpes como tú...   
  
Akane lanzó su martillo, pero esta vez Ranma consiguió esquivarlo y el martillo fue a dar contra una de las paredes del dojo.   
  
- !Estúpida marimacho¡, así no conseguirás que un hombre se fije en ti y...   
  
Ranma miró a Akane, estaba con la cabeza agachada, no parecía dispuesta a atacar de nuevo a pesar de que la estaba insultando.   
  
- "Pero que le ocurre ahora?" Akane?...   
  
- ¿por qué me odias tanto Ranma?- dijo con la voz casi inaudible   
  
- Akane... yo... yo no te odio... - dijo Ranma nervioso.   
  
- entonces.. ¿por qué me insultas?, ¿por qué nunca me dices una palabra amable?, siempre te metes con mi cocina y te pasa el día recordándome lo poco femenina que soy- dijo Akane sin levantar la mirada del suelo.   
  
Ranma la miraba nervioso, no sabía que podía decir. Al verla allí de pie en medio del dojo y a punto de llorar por su culpa.   
  
- "no Akane, por favor no llores... es lo último que quiero en el mundo, no quiero hacerte llorar, quiero hacerte sonreír... porque eres tan linda cuando sonríes... por qué no puedo decirte todo esto?".   
  
- besas a Shampoo... ¿por qué has besado a todas tus prometidas menos a...?   
  
Akane se tapó la boca con la mano y una lágrima empezó a recorrer su mejilla.   
  
- " ¡Dios!, lo que he estado a punto de decirle...soy la única prometida a la que no ha besado... pero ahora.. ¿por qué estoy llorando?"   
  
- ¿menos a ti Akane?   
  
Ella por primera vez en mucho rato levantó la vista y miró sorprendida a Ranma, se había puesto muy serio.   
  
- no.. Ranma.. no quería decir eso...- dijo de nuevo mirando al suelo.   
  
- "Ahora es el momento Ranma, reúne el valor suficiente".   
  
Ranma se acercó a Akane y la cogió por los hombros, poco a poco la fue acercando a él, Akane pegó su cara al pecho de Ranma. Él la apretó con fuerza durante unos minutos, después la separó un poco y le levantó la cara, los hermosos ojos de Akane estaban bañados en lágrimas.   
  
- No quiero que llores Akane, no por mi culpa...   
  
dijo acariciando su cara.   
  
- no, no es culpa tuya... yo... "¿qué le digo ahora?... Ranma... cuando me mira con esa cara... sus preciosos ojos azules... me dejan sin palabras... ¿por qué no me besas?" ¿por qué no me besas?.   
  
Ranma se quedó petrificado.   
  
- A... Ak... Akane... ¿quieres que yo te...?   
  
- Ranma, olvídalo... estaba pensando y...- ahora era Akane la nerviosa, se liberó de su abrazo y se quedaron uno frente al otro en medio del dojo, no se atrevían a mirarse a la cara. Finalmente fue Akane la que Rompió el silencio.   
  
- Olvídalo Ranma no hablaba en serio y...   
  
- Si tu quieres... a mí no me importa... - dijo Ranma casi en un susurro   
  
esta vez era Akane la sorprendida, aunque se apresuró a añadir   
  
- Vaya Ranma, parece que te encanta que te besen ¿no?   
  
- ¿pero que dices? Eres tú la que me lo ha pedido...   
  
- siiii, y tú no has hecho nada por negarte...   
  
- ¿vamos a empezar a discutir otra vez?- dijo Ranma, su voz parecía cansada.   
  
- supongo que no... mejor me voy a dormir... Buenas noches Ranma- Akane se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse pero Ranma la sujetó por el brazo.   
  
- espera... "¿pero que hago?... ¿qué le voy decir ahora?".   
  
El corazón de Akane se aceleró al sentir la mano de Ranma sobre su brazo. Inconscientemente puso su mano sobre la de él y la cogió fuertemente.   
  
- no te vayas Akane... "yo también quiero besarte".   
  
La joven se dio la vuelta y se abrazó a su prometido, podía oír el latido de su corazón, latía rápidamente.   
  
- "Ranma... ¿es por mi que tu corazón va tan rápido?"   
  
Ranma acarició su pelo, lentamente agachó su cabeza y empezó a acariciar su mejilla contra la de Akane. Akane levantó un poco la cabeza, los dos se quedaron mirándose durante unos instantes.   
  
- Ranma... - susurró Akane antes de que sus labios de juntaran.   
  
- "Akane..., mi preciosa Akane"   
  
- "Ranma..., querido Ranma".   
  
Poco a poco se separaron, parecía que ninguno de los dos tenía prisa por hacerlo. Se miraron y empezaron a ruborizarse. Rápidamente Ranma la soltó.   
  
- hace un poco de frío aquí ¿no crees Akane?   
  
- si, creo que nos deberíamos ir a dormir...- decía una nerviosa Akane   
  
- mejor que no contemos esto a nadie...   
  
- estoy de acuerdo contigo, creo que nunca he estado tan de acuerdo...   
  
- y yo que pensaba que me ibas a matar por haber besado a Shampoo   
  
- no si prometes que no lo volverás a hacer... solo me besarás a mí...- dijo Akane con una de esas sonrisas que hacían perder la cabeza a Ranma.   
  
- pues claro que si Akane... - dijo Ranma devolviéndole la sonrisa.   
  
Los dos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, y antes de despedirse en medio del pasillo.   
  
- Akane... - susurró Ranma - Suki da yo   
  
- yo también Ranma...   
  
Entraron en sus habitaciones y se quedaron dormidos pensando si todo aquello no habría sido más que un sueño.   
  
FIN   
  
Notas de la autora: bueno... si has llegado hasta aquí es porque has conseguido leer este mini fan fic entero, te doy las gracias por eso.   
  
Este es mi segundo fan fic, en el primero olvidé poner mi e-mail y todo lo demás. Aunque este es el primero que hago sobre Ranma, claro que creo que se me da peor escribir que a Akane cocinar ¿no?. Pero bueno, lo seguiré intentando, y para eso son muy importantes vuestras críticas (que habrá muchas).   
  
En principio iba a ser una historia larga, pero no me ha gustado la forma de empezar y he pensado que si fuese larga se haría pesada... así que cuando mejore mi forma de escribir haré la que había pensado.   
  
Muchas gracias a todos los que tengáis el valor de leer este fan fic y el anterior de MB, y muchas gracias también a quien ha tenido el valor de publicarlo.   
  
Nada más, si queréis comentarme algo sobre el fan fic o sobre cualquier cosa escribidme a meiko_aki@hotmail.com y si alguien me quiere decir quien es Ryuu Kummon (o algo así) se lo agradeceré mucho, me muero de curiosidad¡¡   
  
Advertencia: los personajes de esta historia están basados en el manga Ranma 1/2, creación y propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.  
  



End file.
